Annabeth Black's letter to Thomas Meyer
|date=c. April or May 2020 |subject=Annabeth tells Thomas that she fears what lies ahead for him. |deliverer=Ed Meyer }} In 2020, during the final stages of the Second NoHead War, Annabeth Black wrote a letter to her illegitimate son Thomas Meyer, who was sleeping in a crib next to her desk as a precaution to reveal important things that were essential for him to know should she pass away. The letter was delivered by Thomas' adopted father in the place of Hell Burnbottom, and Thomas was at first surprised to receive the letter, considering the NoHeads to be almost godlike figures and never expecting to be written to by one. Fearing that the tide of the Second NoHead War was turning in the favor of the Police Grand Army, Black wrote to encourage him following the death of the Lord of the North following the Battle of the Eastern Field. She told him she feared she would never live to raise him and hoped he would end up in good hands, as he was her number one priority. She warned Thomas to tell no one of his connection to her. She also urged Thomas to work hard and make a name for himself within the world, reminding him that he was born of noble ancestry and encouraged him to be spectacular and follow his dreams. Thomas read the letter thirteen years after it was written, at which point it still possessed a lingering and faint smell of a sweet cloying scent of roses. Content My son Thomas, It is my most fervent wish that you never read this letter. As I write this you sleep next to me, a serene flow of light brown, almost blonde hair that I fear you have inherited from me and a sleepy smile curling your lips knowing nothing of the danger that stalks our family from all sides. This letter is merely a precaution that I fervently hope you never discover because if you are reading this, then I have failed you. A mother is supposed to raise her son — I am supposed to be the one to tame your hair and teach you how to deal with boys who pick on you during training. I am supposed to teach you all that was taught to me by my own mother, but I fear I will never see you getting flushed over your first examination victory or bright-eyed over your first fencing victory. I fear that our enemies are closing in on us and even though I desperately wish things were different — that life is different, please know you are my first priority and I loved you and your father first and foremost. To have a future much brighter than my own. I love you with all my heart — I love you, my darling Thomas. But with the changing tide of our affairs, bolstered by the fall of the seemingly almighty Lord of the North, I fear I will never see you grow up. With your father gone in the Underwelt Void, and your grandfather dead in Tsala, I am all that remains for you — and I fear that soon you will lose me too. Should such a tragedy come to pass I cannot predict how you will be raised or by whom it will be done. There is no guarantee that my will shall be honored — in the eyes of the government, I am a very grave threat. I, before and now, serve an organization intending to reshape the universe and we have failed. You may hear extremely bad things about me but I urge you not to listen. Tell no one of your connection or of the powerful gifts you possess, for there are treacherous enemies who will mesmerize you with falsehoods and attempt to use, or even worse, kill you — if they learn who you are. Work hard, my son. Study all mutantry and carve your place in the world. You were born of ancient and noble blood, never forsake this. There is a seed of greatness in you and even when I am gone, know that right now — as I pen this letter — I expect great things from you. Never settle and never stop chasing your dreams even when they feel like burdens. Thomas — be happy, be healthy, and above all, be spectacular. With all of my love, Annabeth Discovery The letter was somehow discovered and mailed to the residency of the Meyer family in 2033, thirteen years after it was written. When Thomas Meyer returned home from Lazar Institute for the summer, his adopted father Ed told him of the letter and bade he read it. Ed took this chance to finally reveal the truth of Thomas' parentage, which he and Sandra had concealed from him since he was an infant. This made Thomas cry, as he felt lonelier and more distanced than ever before. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Letters Category:Meyer family possessions Category:Thomas Meyer's possessions